My Shotacon Girl
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: "Jika kau bisa bertunangan dengan kakakku karena insiden ciuman itu, menurutmu bagaimana denganku?" Temari hanya bisa mematung ketika telapak tangan Sasuke mulai membelai wajahnya, "Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu berciuman denganmu?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Sekali lagi Temari meremas rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi, matanya menatap ngeri layar MacBook di hadapannya, kurang dari 7 jam pamornya mendadak meroket ke seluruh penjuru negeri, sekarang namanya sudah menjadi buah bibir di semua lapisan masyarakat. Hampir semua surat kabar menulis _headline_ yang sama,

**PEWARIS UCHIHA CORP. **_**UCHIHA ITACHI**_** TENGAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN SOSIALITA PAPAN ATAS **_**SABAKU TEMARI**_** DI SEBUAH **_**NIGHT CLUB**_

Jika setelah ini ayahnya tidak mencoret dari daftar ahli waris maka ia akan dengan sukarela akan menyerahkan _Lamborghini_-nya pada Tenten, yang memang sudah mengincar mobil kesayangannya itu sejak lama.

'Tuhan! Tidakkah hariku pernah lebih buruk dari pagi ini?'

Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar ketika memeriksa Macbook-nya pagi ini, setelah Tenten dengan heboh meneleponnya dan menyuruh memeriksa _headline_ surat kabar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika layar Macbook perlahan menampilkan gambar Uchiha Itachi tengah berciuman dengan dirinya, tidak, itu mungkin wanita yang mirip dengan dirinya. Bahkan jika memang Tuhan menciptakan beberapa manusia yang sama di dunia, kata orang-orang ada beberapa orang yang mirip dengan kita di belahan dunia lain, semua ini terlalu mirip. Rambut pirang wanita itu begitu mirip dengan dirinya, struktur wajahnya, dan mini dress Pucci berwarna ungu yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini.

'Oh Tuhan! Itu memang aku' batinnya putus asa seraya membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Temari memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam,

x~x~x

Temari sedikit bergidik ketika bartender menyerahkan segelas _Cosmo _pesanannya, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa minuman berwarna campuran antara pink dan oranye pucat bisa menghilangkan sakit hatinya, walau sesaat, maka ia akan tidak akan mau minum cairan menjijikkan itu.

Saat ini Temari tengah terdampar di sebuah _night club_,sendirian dengan hati terkoyak-koyak setelah ia putus dengan kekasihnya atau lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Setelah begitu banyak pertengkaran, air mata dan sakit hati maka mereka berdua memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan cinta mereka. Ingat akan tujuannya datang ke _night club _ini maka tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Temari mulai meneguk koktailnya.

Meskipun statusnya sebagai seorang sosialita papan atas yang sarat dengan kehidupan glamor, selama ini ia selalu menjaga prinsipnya untuk tidak menyentuh alkohol jika tidak terpaksa dan harus didampingi orang lain, _no alcohol when she alone_, tapi kali ini adalah keadaan darurat, jadi tanpa banyak pertimbangan ia langsung mengarahkan _Lamborghini_ -nya ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya ini sangat riskan, pergi sendirian ke _night club_ mengingat metabolisme tubuhnya tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan asupan alkohol. Jadi jangan salahkan Temari jika dalam dua tegukan saja, kepalanya sudah mulai terasa ringan.

Temari baru menelan tegukan ketiganya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sendirian?" tanya sebuah suara maskulin di dekatnya.

Otaknya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia mengacuhkan saja teguran itu, tapi ada sesuatu dalam suara itu yang menarik perhatiannya, maka kali ini tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan otaknya.

"Uchiha." Desisnya sambil menyipitkan matanya, " Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sambil kembali menatap kembali minumannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana kekasihmu?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencoba mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Urus saja masalahmu, Uchiha. Jangan campuri masalahku."

"Ah, jadi berita itu benar. Kau sudah putus dari Shikamaru?"

'_Damn!_ Berita memang cepat menyebar di kalangan jet set seperti kami.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Temari tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria disampingnya itu, malah ia lebih semangat meneguk _Cosmo_-nya.

"Menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lebih muda, ternyata tidak mudah ya?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu sedikit geram mendengar komentar yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu, entah sejak kapan Uchiha satu ini menjadi nyinyir mulutnya, karena setahunya Uchiha Itachi sangat lekat dengan image dinginnya. Sekali lagi ia malas adu argumen dengan pria itu, maka untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya ia meneguk banyak-banyak _Cosmo_ di tangannya tanpa mendengarkan Uchiha Itachi yang terus mengomentari dirinya.

Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengar komentar-komentar Itachi, kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut akibat alkohol di dalam aliran darahnya sudah merasuki otaknya, maka secepatnya ia harus menghentikan pria itu agar sakit kepalanya tidak menjadi-jadi. Temari menghadap ke arah Itachi dan mencondongkan badannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia membungkam bibir yang sedari tadi terus mengomentarinya.

Itachi terkejut menyadari apa yang dilakukan Temari padanya, bibir ranum Temari mulai melumat bibirnya. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas dan meletakkan tangannnya di belakang kepala Temari, bibirnya mulai membalas ciuman wanita itu. Itachi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di rambut pirang Temari ketika ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh hasrat.

x~x~x

Dalam kesempatan lain, mungkin Temari akan setuju dengan pendapat Tenten bahwa foto mereka terlihat bagus, _angle_ sesuai, pencahayaan oke, keduanya terlihat sangat photogenik. Bisakah ia meminta _softcopy_ foto itu pada fotografernya untuk koleksi pribadi?

_Crap! _Ia mulai tertular virus _pervert_ Kakashi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan pikiran Temari.

"Nona, Kazekage-sama meminta Anda untuk menemuinya sekarang di ruang kerjanya." Seorang pelayan memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

'Tamat sudah riwayatku.' Batinnya putus asa.

ooo

_My Shotacon Girl _

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Ceramah panjang lebar ayahnya tentang menjaga nama baik keluarga, kesopanan seorang wanita, etika di tempat umum, membuat paginya terasa begitu menyedihkan. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu bahwa ia tengah dalam masa berduka akibat putusnya ia dengan Shikamaru, belum lagi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut membuat kepalanya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Haruskah ayahnya membuat ia semakin _desperate _dengan semua wejangannya itu.

Temari mengucap segala kosakata yang ia ketahui tentang rasa syukur saat sebuah dering telepon menyelamatkannya dari keputusasaan tingkat tinggi. Sebuah kekesalan tergurat jelas di wajah ayahnya ketika mendekat ke pesawat telepon yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Temari sudah akan beranjak pergi, ketika ayahnya mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap duduk tenang, ia sedikit lemas bahwa ini semua belum berakhir.

Kening Temari berkerut ketika dengan cepat nada suara ayahnya berubah menjadi penuh wibawa saat menjawab telepon, kemana suara penuh kemarahan dan kejengkelan ketika menceramahi dirinya tadi. Keheranan Temari semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tawa ayahnya menggema di ruang kerjanya yang sepi. Jangan salahkan Temari bila saat ini tanpa sebab ia mendapat firasat buruk, karena ayahnya menjawab telepon dengan penuh semangat dan sesekali melihat dirinya. Ia menyiapkan semua cadangan mental bajanya untuk bersiap menghadapi kejutan yang sepertinya akan segara muncul dalam hidupnya.

ooo

Temari mengekor di belakang ayahnya memasuki sebuah restoran khas Jepang di pusat kota. Sekilas ia melirik bayangannya terpantul di kaca, dress sutra berwarna sangria yang membalut tubuhnya, menonjolkan mata _dark green_ dan rambut pirangnya. Ayahnya disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya telah dipesan ayahnya. Ia sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya bermurah hati untuk mengajaknya makan siang di tempat yang mewah seperti ini setelah insiden yang ia perbuat kemarin malam, sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan kemarahannya tadi pagi. Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, pelayan membuka pintu kertas di hadapan mereka. Ayahnya memimpin masuk dan ia pun tak punya pilihan lagi selain mengikuti.

Keduanya disambut oleh suara berat seorang laki-laki

"Selamat datang Kazekage-sama."

"Terima kasih Uchiha-sama."

Temari langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ketika mendengar sapaan yang diucapkan ayahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang tidak kosong, ada dua orang pria berbeda usia dan seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Ini pasti Temari, duduklah." Sapa wanita tersebut.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan tersebut.

"Kau cantik sekali." Wanita itu kembali berkata setelah ia sudah duduk bersimpuh di seberangnya. "Lebih cantik daripada di foto." Rasanya Temari ingin ditelan bumi saja saat ini, sepertinya ulahnya kemarin belum selesai dan masih berbuntut panjang.

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian itu, diliriknya pria yang ada di hadapannya, masih memasang _poker face_ dan dengan tenangnya meneguk segelas ocha, rasanya ingin sekali Temari melemparkan _clutch_-nya ke wajah tampan itu .

Untung saja ketiga orang tua itu tidak lagi membahas perbuatan mereka berdua kemarin, mereka akhirnya menikmati santap siang yang sesekali diselingi obrolan bisnis dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh dari Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sebaiknya pertunangan kalian dipercepat saja."

Temari yang sedang menikmati segelas ocha langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Uchiha Fugaku.

"A..Apa?" Temari bertanya dengan tergagap .

"Pertunangan kalian, kami sudah membicarakannya tadi pagi dan kami sepakat sebaiknya segera meresmikan saja hubungan kalian berdua, apalagi publik sudah mengetahuinya melalui media."

"Tu..tunggu, kami tidak mungkin bertunangan hanya karena kemarin..."

"Maksud Temari, hubungan kami masih kemarin sore, terlalu cepat untuk bertunangan. Mungkin kami harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi, begitu kan maksudmu, Temari?"

Temari tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mengangguk menyetujui alasan Itachi ketika dilihatnya ketiga orang tua itu begitu terkejut mendengar kalimatnya tadi.

"Itu tidak masalah Temari, jika kalian sudah merasa yakin satu sama lain, lama atau tidaknya suatu hubungan bukan masalah."

Temari ingin sekali menenggalamkan dirinya di Samudra Atlantik ketika mendengar perkataan ibu Itachi, bagaimana ia bisa yakin dengan putranya? Jika kemarin yang mereka lakukan cuma sebatas perbuatan orang yang sedang mabuk. Diliriknya Itachi seolah meminta bantuan untuk menolak rencana konyol ini, tetapi apa daya pria itu masih memasang wajah tenang seolah pasrah untuk menyetujui permintaan kedua keluarga itu.

Makan siang pun usai dengan rencana-rencana Mikoto yang ingin mempersiapkan sendiri pesta pertunangan mereka tanpa bantuan dari EO.

Temari segera menghentikan langkah Itachi yang akan keluar dari ruangan.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Ketiga orang lainnya segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah Itachi berjanji akan mengantar Temari pulang ke kediaman Sabaku.

"Apa?"

"Dengar Itachi, aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tenang sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya.

"_Are you insane_? Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, bagaimana bisa kita bertunangan? Pokoknya kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membatalkan rencana ini."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayahku."

"Itachi..~" keluhnya putus asa. "Ini bukan masalah mengecewakan orang tua atau tidak, ini tentang masa depan kita, kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku. Apa kau mau itu? Lagipula kau bukan tipeku. Kau sudah dengar kan gosip yang beredar tentangku? Aku ini _shotacon_ dan _lolita complex_. Kau mau menghabiskan hidupmu dengan wanita sepertiku?"

Wajah Itachi berubah menjadi serius mendengar pengakuan Temari barusan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam ke arah wanita di hadapannya.

"Dengar Temari. Jika kau suka menjalin hubungan pria yang usianya lebih muda darimu seperti Shikamaru ataupun pada pria yang wajahnya imut seperti Sasori, itu bukan berarti kau _shotacon _ataupun _lolita complex_. Bagiku itu hanya seleramu saja yang buruk terhadap pria."

Lidah Temari seolah kelu mendengar teori Itachi tentang dirinya, maka ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap pria itu tanpa bisa membalas perkataannya.

oOo

Suara desingan panah yang menancap tepat di tengah papan dart diselingi suara tawa seorang wanita.

"Dia bilang apa tentangmu, Temari?"

"Seleraku buruk tentang pria." Jawabnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Saat ini Temari berada di rumah Tenten, ia meminta Itachi mengantarnya ke rumah sahabatnya itu dan bukan ke rumahnya.

Suara tawa Tenten kembali terdengar, ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah Temari yang masih menelungkupkan badannya di ranjangnya.

"Astaga, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi. Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengakui kelainanmu itu, tapi dia masih beranggapan seperti itu." Suara tawa geli Tenten kembali terdengar.

"Tutup mulutmu, Tenten. Kelainan katamu? kau pikir dirimu normal berpacaran dengan cowok bishounen macam Neji yang bahkan lebih cantik dibanding dirimu." Temari membalikkan badannya dan menatap langit-langit.

"Yah _what can I say_, kita berdua memang punya selera yang aneh pada laki-laki. Tapi aku masih heran dengan jalan pikiran Itachi."

"Pikiran orang jenius itu tidak akan dimengerti oleh kita, hanya sesama jenius yang mengerti mungkin." Temari memiringkan badannya dan meraih boneka panda di tengah ranjang Tenten dan mulai membelai-belai perutnya yang berbulu.

"Kalau begitu tanya saja pada Shikamaru, dia jenius kan?"

Tenten hanya mengangkat tangannya ketika Temari mengambil ancang-ancang melemparkan boneka kesayangannya ke wajahnya.

"Jadi kau akan bertunangan dengan Itachi?"

"Kecuali kau mau menampungku setelah ayah mencoretku dari daftar ahli warisnya, mungkin aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Itachi."

"Itu berarti kau positif akan bertunangan dengannya." Tenten mengambil kesimpulan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Wah selamat Temari! Kau akan segera bertunangan."

"Diam Tenten, kau membuat hariku semakin buruk." Temari berkata dengan putus asa sambil kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal Tenten.

To be continued...

Author's note:

Whoops... Bukannya publish fic multichap yg lain malah, publis new fic. Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur, dibaca and review aja ya...

Multichap yang lain masih dalam proses kok, sabar ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

"Kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" ia memandang tajam pada pria muda di hadapannya.

Ia mengambil surat kabar yang dilemparkan padanya tadi, wajah datarnya sontak menegang seketika melihat halaman yang terbuka di hadapannya, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa kembali menguasai keadaan dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa aku masih perlu menjelaskan? Bukankah sudah tercetak dengan jelas di _headline_."

"Tentu saja aku bisa membacanya, Itachi. Tapi aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang kekacauan yang kau perbuat semalam. Kau ingin tahu? Akibat ulahmu telepon di rumah kita sudah berdering sejak pagi tadi."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jawabnya datar.

"Tentu saja kau harus ber... tunggu apa dia hamil?"

Itachi memandang ayahnya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Itachi, kita belum selesai bicara. Jelaskan semuanya sekarang." Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha kini tengah berteriak pada putra sulungnya yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

ooo

_**My Shotacon Girl **_

Chapter 2

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Temari keluar dari mobilnya tanpa semangat, seluruh tenaganya rasanya menguap begitu saja padahal ini adalah hari Jum'at, biasanya ia pulang dengan riang lalu sesegera mungkin mengganti bajunya lalu pergi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk sekadar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, ia tidak ingin dicecar oleh teman-temannya mengenai insiden di klub malam tempo hari. Belum lagi kepalanya yang pusing memikirkan keputusan sepihak ayahnya yang akan menunangkan dirinya dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Ia masih saja terus memandangi lantai seolah ada yang menarik dengan motif marmer di bawah kakinya, dengan gontai ia melangkah ke kamarnya, mungkin berendam di air hangat bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Ia menimbang-nimbang _aroma therapy_ apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa berjalan sambil menunduk seperti itu, Temari?"

Temari segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mengenali suara yang baru saja ia dengar, benar dugaannya siapa pemilik suara itu, tetapi ia tidak menyangka orang itu bisa ada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Kaa-san." Pekiknya girang sambil berlari ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa Kaa-san disini? Kapan Kaa-san pulang?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah wanita yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak suka Kaa-san pulang?" Sabaku Karura memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda putrinya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Temari cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku rindu Kaa-san." Jawabnya sambil memeluk lengan ibunya. "Jadi kenapa Kaa-san sudah pulang sekarang?"

"Nee-san mengkhawatirkan beritamu di media, makannya cepat-cepat pulang."

Temari segera menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat Yashamaru, pamannya, tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka. Ternyata di ruang keluarga tidak hanya mereka berdua saja, seluruh keluarganya, kedua adiknya bahkan ayahnya tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Melihat ayahnya yang sedang serius membaca koran sore tanpa mempedulikan mereka, ia jadi teringat perbuatan ayahnya.

"Kaa-san." Panggilnya manja, "Tou-san mau menunangkan aku dengan Uchiha Itachi." Adunya sambil memeluk ibunya.

Ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa lepas dari acara pertunangan konyol yang dirancang ayahnya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Kaa-san dengar Itachi pemuda baik, dia juga pewaris Uchiha Corp. kan? Hidupmu pasti akan terjamin."

"Kaa-san." Temari berseru kesal, tak menyangka tanggapan ibunya akan seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bertunangan dengannya, harusnya kau tidak berciuman dengannya di depan media." Kankurou, adiknya mulai berkomentar.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Semua orang juga melakukannya." Bantahnya sengit.

"Temari." Suara berat ayahnya terdengar begitu terkejut dan kesal mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

"Anata." Suara lembut Karura mengalun lembut mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Temari sedikit ciut nyalinya ketika mendengar kekesalan ayahnya barusan, untung saja ibunya sudah pulang, jika tidak mungkin sekarang ia sudah diusir oleh ayahnya.

"Urus putrimu, Karura." Kazekage melipat korannya dan melengang pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

ooo

Temari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, ia ingin secepatnya sampai di lantai bawah. Benar saja sesampainya dia di ruang tamu sudah ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sekuat tenaga ia menahan kekesalannya dengan berbisik sambil menarik lengan tamunya ke tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh pilar.

"Bicara denganmu." Jawabnya santai tanpa beban.

"Apa?" tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia duga, namun segera ia sadar bahwa suaranya tadi dapat mengundang perhatian orang lain. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini Uchiha?" bisiknya penuh kekesalan

Itachi sadar bahwa gadis di hadapannya sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak menyemprotnya habis-habisan, tapi hal itu tidak membuat ia gentar, justru di matanya ekpresi kekesalan itu sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu kemari." Jawabnya santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pilar.

Temari menarik nafas panjang mencoba menetralisir kekesalan di dadanya, ia sedikit merutuki perbuatannya yang dengan sengaja mengabaikan panggilan Itachi, dan sekarang pria ini malah muncul di rumahnya.

"Jadi? Urusan penting apa yang membuatku mendapat kehormatan kunjungan di akhir pekan yang tenang ini?"

"Kencan."

Temari tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar kata yang mengalir dari mulut Itachi. "Apa?" ia mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Pergi dengan lawan jenis kita, menghabiskan waktu bersama..."

"Aku tahu arti kencan, Itachi. Maksudku kenapa kau mengajakku kencan sekarang?"

"Karena aku sibuk bekerja dan hanya punya waktu luang akhir pekan seperti sekarang."

"Kau pikir aku pengguran yang hanya menunggu ajakan kencan dari pria, aku juga punya pekerjaan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?"

"Dari kemarin Kaa-san sudah ribut menyuruhku mengajakmu berkencan. _So, here I am_."

"Dan kau menurutinya?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku anak penurut." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya

"_Yeah, I see_."

Mereka berdua begitu larut dalam obrolan mereka sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada langkah yang mendekat.

"Kenapa berbicara di sini Temari?"

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Kaa-san."

'Terlambat' pikirnya, ibunya sudah melihat Itachi.

"Nyonya Sabaku." Itachi langsung membungkuk memberi salam begitu menyadari dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

"Kau pasti putra Fugaku dan Mikoto."

"Benar. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kenapa kalian mengobrol disini? Kau sudah sarapan Itachi? Bergabunglah bersama kami." Undangnya pada Uchiha muda di hadapannya.

'Oh no! Ini bukan usul yang baik.' Temari mulai cemas mendengar perkataan ibunya, jelas sekali ibunya sudah terpesona pada Itachi.

"Kami akan pergi, bukan begitu Itachi?" jawabnya cepat. "Jika Kaa-san mengijinkan." Tambahnya segera, ia tidak mau terlihat begitu ingin menyingkirkan Itachi dari hadapan ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

"Pasti." Ia menyeret Itachi keluar dari rumahnya, segera setelah pria itu berpamitan pada ibunya

oOo

"Jadi... seperti ini kencan ala Uchiha Itachi?" ia bertanya sambil memandang bangunan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap ada lilin, bunga serta musik romantis?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya segera, "_Well, actually I wish something surprise, but yeah this is quite surprising for me._" Sejenak ia memandang bangunan itu dan mulai berjalan memasukinya.

Itachi memandang Temari yang berjalan tanpa menunggunya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya dan ia pun segera menyusulnya.

"Pertimbangan apa yang membuatmu mengajakku kencan di antara buku-buku ini, Itachi?" jarinya menelusuri deretan buku di depannya.

"Jenis buku yang dibaca bisa memberi gambaran seperti apa orang tersebut."

"Menurutmu wanita yang suka membaca novel roman termasuk dangkal sedangkan yang suka membaca novel detektif adalah orang misterius, begitu menurutmu?" ia tetap memandang Itachi ketika jarinya berhenti si sebuah buku dan mengambilnya. "Lalu apa yang ada di pikiranmu kalau aku membaca buku ini?" Tantangnya sambil menunjukkan buku filsafat yang ia pegang.

"_Not really_, tidak ada satu pun alat yang bisa menjelaskan kepribadian kita dengan tepat. Tapi itu bisa menjadi salah satu petunjuk jika kau ingin memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi aku tidak perlu bingung lagi untuk memberi hadiah padamu nanti." Tambahnya sambil berbisik di telinga Temari lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan dirinya.

"Astaga, kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku mati kutu." Bisiknya kesal

Bagi mereka yang sedang melihatnya pasti mereka mengira ia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam halaman-halaman yang sedang ia baca saat ini, tapi sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak menyimak deretan huruf yang ada di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya lewat ekor matanya, yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk fokus pada buku yang sedang ia pegang. Ia tahu benar bahwa buku filfasat yang sedang dibaca bukan seleranya, Temari terpaksa membacanya karena ia telah dengan sengaja menantangnya tadi.

Ini sungguh menarik baginya, Temari sungguh gadis yang unik ia lebih suka dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak nyaman baginya asal harga dirinya tetap utuh.

'Huruf-huruf ini sungguh membuatku pusing, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan buku yang banyak hurufnya seperti ini. Tidak adakah majalah fashion disini?' ia sudah akan meletakkan bukunya, namun urung ketika ia melirik Itachi yang tengah asik membaca bukunya.

'Sial ini semua gara-gara dirimu, Itachi.' Ia memaki dalam hati dan meniup poni di dahinya dengan sebal.

Itachi menutupi tawa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya dengan batuk ketika ekor matanya menangkap kekesalan Temari yang ia ekpresikan dengan meniup poninya, sepertinya sudah cukup ia 'menyiksa' Temari.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita pergi."

"Makan siang katamu ini bahkan sudah waktunya untuk camilan sore." Meskipun begitu ia tetap meletakkan bukunya di meja.

"Oke kita pergi sekarang, kau makan dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

...

Entah ini karena ia memang benar-benar kelaparan atau aroma steak itu memang lezat, karena saat ini ia sungguh sangat tergoda melihat Itachi mengiris daging di piringnya. Rasanya salad yang ia pesan jadi tidak ada apa-apanya, terlihat seperti semangkuk makanan kambing bila dibandingkan steak yang dipesan Itachi.

"Kau sungguh cukup dengan salad itu? Steak disini sungguh lezat."

Temari mengangguk dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke mangkuknya sebelum Itachi memergokinya tengah memandang steaknya dengan air liur yang siap menetes.

Tanpa semangat ia menusuk sebuah tomat ceri di mangkuknya, entah kenapa ia jadi tak bernafsu untuk memakannya lagi dan hanya menusuk-nusuknya saja.

"Ini cobalah."

"Eh?" Temari terkejut ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan dari tomat cerinya, sepotong daging sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Makanlah." Itachi berkata sambil mengangsurkan garpu yang ia pegang.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku makan salad ini saja." Jawabnya sambil kembali menusuk tomat cerinya.

"Jangan makan ini, kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memakan tomat ini." Ia pun dengan mudah mengambil mangkuk salad dan menaruhnya di ujung meja yang tak terjangkau oleh Temari.

"Ayo makanlah." Sekali lagi ia mengangsurkan garpunya mendekat ke mulut Temari.

Perlahan ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke garpu yang dipegang Itachi, sedikit ragu-ragu Temari memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya.

Ternyata steak itu memang benar-benar lezat, dagingnya yang lembut, tingkat kematangannya pas dan jangan lupakan sausnya yang bisa membuatmu ketagihan.

"Kau suka?"

"Em..." Temari hanya mengangguk penuh semangat karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia bereaksi terlalu bersemangat dari yang dikehendakinya. Ia lalu berdehem dan mencoba menjawab dengan anggun "Kau benar, steaknya lezat." Itachi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Temari.

"Baiklah, sekarang makan lagi." Ia pun kembali menyuapi potongan daging ke mulut Temari.

"Kau juga." Sekarang giliran Temari yang memotongkan daging untuk Itachi.

oOo

"Kenapa ibumu tidak ikut saat pertemuan di restoran waktu itu?"

"Apa?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil, sejenak ia memandang Itachi yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Oh, kaa-san belum pulang."

"Belum pulang?" ulangnya sambil melirik sejenak kepada Temari.

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Kesehatan kaa-san tidak terlalu bagus, jadi beliau istirahat di luar kota bersama pamanku sampai kesehatannya pulih."

"Begitu. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

"Entahlah." Ia menjawab lirih.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Itachi bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kata Yashamaru Ji-san, kaa-san pulang ketika mendengar berita itu." Ia kembali menatap gedung-gedung yang ada di sepanjang sisi jalan.

"Tenanglah, ibumu pasti baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi pasti beliau larut dalam euforia seperti ibuku." Tangannya terjulur mengusap pelan kepala Temari.

Temari tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Itachi, sepertinya ini bukan hal yang buruk pikirnya.

"Hm, benar. Sepertinya kaa-san bahkan sudah terpesona denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Itachi tergelak mendengar pernyataan Temari barusan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku dengar kau punya adik yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri."

"Ya begitulah." Itachi menjawab sekenanya karena ia sedang berkonsentrasi membelokkan mobilnya mengikuti kontur jalan.

"Seperti apa dia?" Temari bertanya dengan antusias.

"Seperti apa?" Itachi membeo pertanyaan Temari.

"Iya, seperti apa adikmu itu?"

"Namanya Sasuke, dia 5 tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ya. Dari dulu ia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi."

"Manisnya. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, kapan ia pulang?" tanyanya antusias.

Itachi reflek menoleh ke arah Temari ketika ia mendengar perkataan gadis itu, tapi ia kemudian tersadar dimana ia berada saat ini.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman yang terselip di hatinya.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah mendengar gosip miring tentang Temari, bahkan ia sudah mengakuinya. Ia takut bahwa saat Temari bertemu dengan adiknya kesukaannya pada pria yang usianya lebih mudah dan berwajah _baby face _akan kambuh lagi.

Dan ketika itu terjadi entah apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap _Shotacon Girl_-nya itu.

To be Continue...

_Author's note:_

Itachi dan Temari disini sangat OOC kah?

Ada satu hal yang baru saya sadari, entah kenapa momen Itatema selalu berhubungan dengan tomat ceri di 2 FF saya (To be With You dan My Shotacon Girl ini) hahaha bukan sengaja sih

Anyway boleh saya minta reviewnya please...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Kabar pertunangan putri sulung keluarga Sabaku dengan pewaris Uchiha Corporation menjadi buah bibir yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan foto mereka berdua yang tengah berciuman di sebuah _night club_. Pasar modal menjadi sangat bergairah dengan adanya rumor yang beredar di kalangan investor yang ternyata berekasi positif dengan berita bahagia itu, menyebabkan harga saham kedua perusahaan keluarga itu meningkat.

Akan tetapi kabar bahagia itu dirusak selentingan kabar tidak sedap yang berhembus bersamaan dengan optimisitas para investor, bahwa pertunangan Sabaku Temari dan Uchiha Itachi memang sengaja dilakukan untuk semakin memperkuat posisi kedua perusahaan di dalam perekonomian. Bukan itu saja gosip tentang masuknya Uchiha Itachi sebagai orang ketiga yang telah menyebabkan hubungan Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru kandas di tengah jalan, menyebabkan ketiga orang tersebut diburu oleh puluhan paparazzi. Sejujurnya Temari merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Uchiha dan Shikamaru, karena kecerobohonnya mereka menjadi target empuk para paparazzi.

ooo

_My Shotacon Girl _

Chapter 3

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Selama 2 jam terakhir Temari dan Itachi masih saja terus berdebat mengenai cincin pertunangan. Pemilik toko bahkan harus mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi yang dimilikinya agar mereka berdua bisa sepakat, tetapi bahkan setelah semua cincin itu dicoba oleh Temari, ia masih saja berkeras untuk memilih model yang ia sukai tetapi tidak disetujui oleh Itachi. Menurut Itachi cincin yang berhiaskan opal tidak umum dipilih untuk cincin pertunangan.

"Kenapa tidak berlian atau _blue saphire_ saja?"

"Hampir semua wanita memakai berlian, aku ingin yang beda. Kalau safir warna birunya tidak cocok dengan warna mataku, Itachi."

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja Temari, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memilih emerald saja, warnanya sama dengan warna matamu kan?"

"Tidak mau, aku akan terlihat seperti wanita paruh baya jika memakai emerald. Batu itu hanya untuk orang yang sudah tua. Bukankah ibumu juga memakai cincin emerald?"

"Astaga, terserah kau sajalah." Desahnya frustasi, "Aku ke toilet dulu."

Setelah Itachi pergi, Temari segera memanggil pramuniaga untuk membereskan cincin-cincin di hadapannya. Ia masih sibuk mengamati cincin pilihannya ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru?" Ia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Sedang memilih cincin pertunangan?"

"Apa? Oh.. ini. Iya kami sedang memilih cincin." Jawabnya gugup sambil memutar-mutar cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Itachi?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum gugup. "Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" ia mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Aku sedang mengambil perhiasan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibuku."

"Oh begitu." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya, ia lalu terdiam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalian akan bertunangan secepat ini."

"Itu keinginan orang tua kami, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ayahku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Padahal aku belum mendapat penggantimu, kau sudah akan bertunangan saja."

"Shikamaru..."

"Yah... Asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan menerimanya. Berbahagialah bersama Itachi." Shikamaru lalu membelai kepalanya, "Kau harus bahagia, jika tidak aku akan mengambilmu dari Itachi."

Temari hanya bisa terdiam saat Shikamaru mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, otaknya terasa kosong ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Ia melihat kembali cincin di jarinya, lalu ia menatap punggung Shikamaru yang terus menjauh darinya. Ada yang bergejolak di dadanya ia terus memandangi cincin dan punggung Shikamaru secara bergantian, ia berpikir adakah yang salah dengan keputusannya. Saat Temari masih terus berputar dalam kebingungannya, ia melihat punggung Shikamaru menghilang di balik pintu kaca, saat itu ia sadar bahwa kesempatannya dengan Shikamaru sudah hilang.

Dilepasnya cincin opal yang melingkar di jari manisnya, ia kemudian memanggil pramuniaga yang tadi melayaninya.

"Maaf bisakah kau mengambilkan cincin berlian tunggal itu saja." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk cincin yang ia maksud. "Aku berubah pikiran, aku mengambil cincin berlian itu saja." Pramuniaga itu mengambil cincin opal yang ia serahkan.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

Setelah mengatasi ketekejutannya maka Temari menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya lebih baik aku memilih cincin yang umum saja."

Temari tentu tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan sesungguhnya, sebenarnya ia terpengaruh pada pendapat Shikamaru yang berkata bahwa menurutnya opal adalah batu yang terindah karena dalam satu batu bisa terdiri dari beberapa warna yang indah. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik yang menentukan dalam hidupnya tadi, maka ia berpendapat bahwa yang terbaik saat ini adalah melupakan Shikamaru berserta hal-hal yang bisa mengingatkan tentang dirinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari toko perhiasan Temari masih tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, meskipun Itachi berkali-kali mengajaknya berbicara, jawaban yang diberikan hanya sepatah dua kata saja.

"Kau masih memikirkan cincin tadi?"

"Apa?" ia bertanya dengan bingung dan terkejut karena sedari tadi ia melamun.

Itachi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kau memang suka cincin opal tadi buat apa kau tukarkan dengan berlian kalau membuatmu menyesal seperti ini? Bagiku tidak maslah kau memilih cincin yang mana, yang penting esensi pertunangan itu sendiri."

"Itu kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri, bukan untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Lupakan. Berhentilah mengajakku bicara. Moodku sedang tidak baik. Temari memandang ke luar kaca mobil, tanda ia ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan lain.

oOo

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi Temari tiba di klub polo untuk menghadiri turnamen yang memang sengaja diselenggarakan untuk menggalang dana untuk sebuah yayasan bagi penderita _Cerebal Palsy_. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja tujuannya ia memang menyempatkan hadir untuk menyakasikan calon tunangannya ambil bagian dalam turnamen ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pria itu dan menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita di arah barat laut. Tak lama kemudian keduanya berpisah dan sang wanita meninggalkan Itachi sendirian, pria itu menyadari kehadirannya dan melambaikan tangannya tanda agar Temari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau baru berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya ketika sudah berada di jarak dengar Itachi.

"Mantan pacarku." Jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa?" ia berbalik bertanya ketika dilihatnya Temari sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"_You_?" Temari meneliti Itachi dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "_The cold hearted man I ever see. Imposible_!" tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tck, meremahkanku."

"_Seriously! She is your ex_?"

"_Of course_."

"Siapa yang menyatakan? Pasti dia."

"_Nope_. Tentu saja aku."

Temari masih memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada objek di belakang Itachi, reflek ia beringsut sedikit ke kanan agar ia sedikit tersembunyi oleh tubuh Itachi.

Itachi merasa heran dengan ulah Temari barusan, tetapi ia langsung maklum ketika melihat ke balik tubuhnya. Dibelakang sana sekitar 50 meter ia melihat keluarga Nara sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk penonton. Bukan karena putra tunggal keluarga itu yang menjadikan sikap Temari seperti ini, tetapi Yoshino Nara yang menjadi penyebabnya. Setelah kabar pertunangan mereka tersiar ke publik dan juga insiden paparazzi, Temari sempat disemprot oleh wanita itu di depan umum, ia menyalahkan Temari atas semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Puluhan paparazzi berkumpul di sekeliling rumah keluarga Nara, menyebabkan mereka kesulitan untuk keluar rumah tanpa diburu para paparazzi, bahkan karena berusaha menghindari kejaran paparazzi mobil yang ditumpangi Nara Shikaku pernah menabrak pohon, belum lagi anggapan Yoshino tentang Temari karena meninggalkan putranya demi Uchiha Itachi.

Mengerti ketidaknyamanan Temari maka Itachi langsung mengajaknya bergabung ke tempat keluarganya. Meskipun sudah berada dalam tempat yang aman, tetapi Itachi masih melihat kegelisahan Temari, karena tempat duduknya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat keluarga Nara. Temari bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari samping kirinya, jika mata manusia bisa membakar seseorang maka ia pasti sudah terbakar menjadi abu oleh tatapan Nara Yoshino.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendatangi Temari dan kembali melabraknya di depan umum.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" ia bertanya dengan penuh emosi.

"Tentu saja menyaksikan pertandingan polo."

"Kau masih berani muncul di depan umum?"

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Kau masih punya muka menunjukkan wajahmu dia hadapanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku?"

"Tenanglah Yoshino-san. Kendalikan emosimu, ini tempat umum." Uchiha Mikoto merasa harus turun tangan melihat situasi yang semakin memanas.

"Anda tentu bisa berkata seperti ini karena bukan keluarga Anda yang mengalami, lagipula dia akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha."Jawabnya sambil memandang ke arah Temari dengan sinis.

"Kenapa Anda berkata seolah semua ini adalah kesalahan saya?"

"Kau masih bertanya apa ini semua kesalahanmu?" Wajahnya menunjukkan seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Baik, aku akan memberitahu apa kesalahanmu. Kau telah membuat keluargaku menjadi lelucon. Semua orang membicarakan kami karena kau meninggalkan putraku demi pria lain yang lebih tinggi derajatnya."

"Cukup, aku mohon hentikan." Temari berusaha mengendalikan emosinya saat menerima semua penghinaan yang salah tentang dirinya.

"Hentikan kau bilang? Apa kau bisa menghentikan semua pembicaraan tentang kami?" Yoshino sepertinya tidak mampu lagi untuk mengendalikan emosinya, nada suaranya terus meninggi.

"Aku mengerti, kita memang ingin mencari yang terbaik, tapi kau tidak perlu mempermainkan puteraku seperti ini. Apa kau berpikir karena ia lebih muda darimu maka kau bisa mempermainkannya? Jika kau ingin mempermainkan laki-laki, carilah pria lain."

Temari terlalu shock mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan Nara Yoshino pada dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar membantahnya karena terfokus pada usahanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah saat ini juga.

Ia masih linglung ketika ada yang menariknya pergi, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencerna arti kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, "Hentikan Kaa-san, aku mohon."

Itachi terlambat satu langkah dari Shikamaru, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan pria itu menarik Temari dalam pelukannya dan membawanya pergi.

...

Ia menghentikan kakinya selangkah sebelum pintu masuk istal, dari sana ia dapat melihat Temari sedang menangis di pelukan Shikamaru. Ia dapat mendengar Temari berkata, "Aku tidak seperti itu. Itu semua bohong." di sela isak tangisnya.

Tangannya terkepal erat ketika ia mendengar itu semua, seharusnya ia yang melindungi Temari, ia yang semestinya menenangkannya, memeluknya erat mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik saja-saja. Tetapi yang terjadi ia seperti pecundang yang tidak bisa melindungi calon tunangannya sendiri, bahkan ia yang menjadi alasan Temari menerima semua cemoohan orang.

Ia kembali melihat ke dalam istal, Temari sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, meskipun masih ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Itachi memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam istal supaya Shikamaru tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Temari lagi.

Shikamaru dan Temari mendapati bahwa langkah kaki yang baru saja memasuki istal adalah milik Itachi. Temari merasa lega ketika menyadari ia tak lagi berada di pelukan Shikamaru ketika pria itu masuk, bukan karena apa-apa tetapi ia takut Itachi atau orang lain yang memergokinya berprasangka buruk dan kembali mencibirnya.

"Kau ada disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Itachi melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Itachi melihat Temari mengangguk pelan, masih mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Pergilah." Ia berkata pada Shikamaru, "Jangan sampai masalah ini terus memanas ketika ada yang melihat kalian berdua di sini."

Sesaat ia ingin membantah perkataan Itachi, tetapi kemudian ia melihat keadaan Temari yang menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya sambil sesekali sesenggukan kecil, ia menyadari bahwa perkataan Itachi memang yang terbaik saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Temari menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Beberapa saat setelah Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan, mereka berdua masih terdiam. Itachi melihat Temari masih berusaha keras menyembunyikan tangisnya dari dirinya.

"Menangis saja, tidak perlu kau tutupi seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menangis." bantahnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau mau menangis di hadapan Shikamaru, tapi tidak denganku. Lihat matamu, bengkak dan merah. Kau masih bilang tidak menangis? Astaga bersihkan hidungmu." Itachi mengambil sapu tangan dan mulai membersihkan air mata di wajah Temari.

"Ini sama sekali tidak membantu." Itachi berkata sambil memandang wajah Temari setelah selesai membersihkan air matanya. "Matamu bengkak dan hidungmu merah, apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan ini semua?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Temari berkata dengan ketus.

"Sepertinya ini lebih baik daripada kau harus seharian menunggu bersama kuda-kuda ini." Itachi berkata sambil memasang kaca mata hitam ke wajah Temari. "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

"Mau kemana kita?" Temari bertanya dengan bingung saat Itachi menarik tangannya.

"Mencari makan. Perasaan akan lebih baik saat kita selesai makan, lagipula aku kelaparan." Temari hanya bisa pasrah saat Itachi menuntun dirinya meninggalkan istal.

oOo

"Hei, kau mau minum sampai kapan?"

Saat ini Itachi hanya bisa melihat Temari minum dengan brutal. Meja mereka sudah tergeletak beberapa botol anggur kosong, tetapi itu tidak membuat Temari berhenti untuk terus menyuplai minuman beralkohol itu ke tubuhnya. Ia seakan ingin melupakan semua masalahnya dengan mengalirkan sebanyak-banyaknya alkohol ke pembuluh darahnya.

Itachi hanya bisa memandang miris ke arah Temari yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melindunginya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa sekarang?" tanyanya pada Temari yang sedang melihat anggur dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa." Sekilas ia melihat mata Temari berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya wanita itu mengosongkan gelasnya.

Akhirnya Itachi membiarkan Temari minum beberapa gelas lagi sebelum akhirnya wanita itu tertidur di meja bar. Tangannya terulur merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Temari, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa jarinya basah ketika menyentuh pipi Temari.

Matanya masih menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lama mereka terdiam seperti itu sampai ponsel Temari di atas meja bergetar. Getaran itu masih tidak mengusik Temari, akhirnya Itachi melihat siapa yang menghubungi Temari. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama Shikamaru terpampang pada layar.

Untuk apa Shikamaru menghubungi Temari? Pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam benaknya, apakah sekedar rasa bersalah karena perbuatan ibunya tadi pagi atau memang pria itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini, maka ia hanya membiarkan saja ponsel itu bergetar tanpa ada niat menjawabnya ataupun membangunkan Temari.

oOo

Temari tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ketika pagi ini ia sudah terbangun di atas ranjangnya, terakhir kali ia ingat dirinya dan Itachi masih di bar, meminum bergelas-gelas anggur, oke ralat dirinya yang minum bergelas-gelas bahkan berbotol-botol anggur. Apa Itachi yang mengantarnya pulang? Atau tanpa sadar ia sudah menyetir pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Tidak mungkin, ia ingat meninggalkan mobilnya di klub, lagipula jika benar option terakhir yang terjadi mungkin ia tidak bangun di kamarnya melainkan rumah sakit.

"Aish, memalukan! Bagaimana bisa setiap bersama Itachi aku selalu mabuk seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Tunggu, apa aku melakukan hal heboh lagi seperti dulu? Aargh, Otou-sama bisa mencincangku jika itu benar terjadi. Sebaiknya aku menelpon Itachi, mana handphoneku?" Ia beranjak mengambil ponsel di tasnya.

Belum sempat ia mencari nama Itachi di _phonebook_-nya sebuah e-mail masuk ke _Blackberry_-nya. Dengan kening berkerut ia membuka email dari Itachi barusan.

Kening Tenten berkerut ketika masuk ke kamar Temari, bukannya balasan atas sapaannya ia malah melihat sahabatnya itu tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil termenung menatap _Blackberry_-nya. Mau tak mau ia jadi berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan _Blackberry _Temari, rusakkah atau karena ada masalah dengan orang yang baru saja menghubungi Temari?

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" Lagi-lagi Temari masih bergeming.

Ia bertambah terkejut ketika melihat wajah Temari yang sangat pucat serta tatapan kosong matanya ke arah _Blackberry_.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten mengguncang bahu Temari, ia mulai panik melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

Temari masih saja diam hal itu membuat Tenten makin khawatir, "Temari, jangan membuatku takut. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Masih tidak menatap Tenten mengangsurkan _Blackberry-_nya ke sahabatnya, dengan kening berkerut Tenten menerima dan mulai membaca serangkaian kata yang tertera di layar.

Lama tak bersuara keduanya disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing, keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara Temari.

"Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Ia berkata seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Tunggu, Temari. Kau mau kemana?" Tenten berusaha mengejar Temari.

_Kau tahu, Temari? Kejadian kemarin menyadarkan diriku tentang satu hal._

Temari tidak mengindahkan panggilan Tenten, ia terus berlalu dan menyambar kunci mobilnya

_Rencana pertunangan kita adalah kesalahan besar. _

Temari terus berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatannya meski tahu Tenten berusaha mengejarnya.

_Aku_ _bukan orang yang tepat disampingmu, aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungimu. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau tidak nyaman berada di sampingku, entah karena diriku atau yang lain._

Suara langkah Temari bergema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi.

_Jika aku terus menahanmu untuk berada di sisiku, aku takut kau akan terus tersakiti dan terluka. Meski aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku harus melakukannya._

_Aku akan melepaskanmu._

Dengan tergesa-gesa Temari membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

_Ketahuilah satu hal, mungkin ini tidak penting bagimu, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya padamu, dan aku rasa aku hanya sanggup mengatakannya tanpa bertatap muka denganmu._

Satu langkah lagi ia akan sampai, di balik pintu itu ia akan mengetahui segalanya.

_Aku mencintaimu. _

Braakk.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Itachi?"

Dua sumber suara berbeda tapi menghasilkan satu efek yang sama bagi Itachi, terkejut.

Ia melihat Temari berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia meneliti lebih jauh, pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin, rambut yang belum disisir, ia bahkan masih mengenakan sandal rumahnya. Sejenak ia menatap dengan tatapan miris, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia langsung menggantinya dengan _poker face_.

"Kau sudah menerima _e-mail _ yang kukirim, aku rasa."

"Apa ini lelucon? Atau kau mabuk."

"Tidak keduanya. Seperti yang sudah kutulis, aku akan bicara pada orang tua kita tentang pembatalan pertunangan."

Temari terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Kau tahu, tadinya aku berharap mendapat jawaban yang berbeda."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat ketika mendengar suara Temari yang tercekat.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa." ujarnya datar.

"Katamu kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan itu, Temari." Itachi berusaha menghindar dari tatapan sedih Temari. 'Itu membuatku sakit.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk untuk meloncat kegirangan dengan semua ini? Padahal sebentar lagi pasti ayahku akan mencincangku karena membuat ulah lagi."

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya." Itachi membalikkan badan berusaha mengusir Temari dengan halus.

'Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menahanmu untuk tetap di sisiku.'

Lama Temari memandang punggung Itachi yang tak kunjung membalikkan badannya, dadanya serasa bergemuruh memendam semua amarahnya.

"_Oke, fine. _Kalau itu memang maumu. Urus semua seperti keinginanmu." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

'Saat ini mungkin kau memang marah Temari, tetapi beberapa bulan atau tahun kemudian kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Begitu pula hatiku juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu, jika beruntung maka aku juga akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik. Tapi untuk saat ini, inilah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu.'

Itachi berjalan menuju jendela ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil, ia dapat melihat Temari dari atas sini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Bisiknya lirih.

_To be continued_...

Author's note:

Akhirnya publish juga chapter ini... terima kasih atas semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini, begitu juga atas semua review yang saya terima.

Begitu juga dengan chapter ini saya tunggu review dari para pembaca semua, terima kasih...

Ps: bagi yang sedang menunggu kelanjutan Just Another Cinderella Story dan Huntig for Love sepertinya masih harus bersabar dulu karena akhir-akhir saya kehilangan chemistry untuk pairing Shikatema *Sigh...Oh Gosh* karena saya sedang keranjingan pair Itatema. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan semoga saya segera mendapat chemistry untuk Shikatema.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Temari mengusap tali tas kulit yang tengah ia pegang, mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa ia ada di bandara saat ini?

Tengah hari berada di terminal kedatangan internasional Bandara Haneda menunggu sebuah pesawat dengan tulisan _American Airlines _mendarat. Apa ia menganggur? Tentu saja tidak. Ada setumpuk kertas yang harus ia gambar dengan sepatu yang nantinya harus bisa membuat para wanita itu rela menggosok _credit card_-nya berkali-kali untuk bisa memiliki sepatu rancangannya.

'Sebenarnya sedang apa aku disini sekarang?' desahnya pelan sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Kenapa pesawatnya belum mendarat juga, Temari?" sebuah suara feminim membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Pesawatnya _delay_, Oba-sama." Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kegelisahan wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya.

"Panggil aku Kaa-san Temari, kau akan segera menjadi menantuku kenapa masih memanggilku seperti itu?"

Temari tersenyum salah tingkah ketika mendengar teguran wanita itu, yah wanita yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia berada di sini saat ini.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak ajakan Uchiha Mikoto untuk menjemput putra bungsunya yang akan pulang dari Amerika, ia sedikit segan berurusan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha manapun saat ini mengingat masalahnya dengan Itachi yang belum beres, tapi apa daya ia sepertinya tak bisa menolak bujukan wanita itu.

"Baik, Kaa-san." Ia pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan itu.

"Kau tahu Temari, saat ini aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku akan memiliki seorang putri sebentar lagi." Ia berkata sambil membelai kepala Temari.

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, seandainya wanita di hadapannya ini mengetahui rencana fantastis putranya, apa ia akan sebahagia sekarang.

"Tentu akan sangat menyenangkan bila itu terjadi." Mulutnya bergerak tanpa bisa ia kontrol, sedetik lalu ia mungkin akan menyesali apa yang ia katakan, tapi ketika melihat senyum Nyonya Uchiha mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum.

'Astaga Itachi, kau membuatku menjadi serba salah.' Batinnya putus asa meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

ooo

_My Shotacon Girl _

Chapter 4

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

"Kenapa wajahmu mendung sekali?" ia bertanya ketika sahabatnya duduk di mejanya.

"Memangnya harus ekspresi apa yang kupasang, Tenten?" jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa lagi dengan para Uchiha itu?"

"Memusingkan."

"_Tell me_." Ia sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian pada temannya sekarang, meninggalkan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi.

"Tadi pagi Nyonya Uchiha mengundang kami ke makan malam untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke."

"Lalu? Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?"

"Itachi kembali hari ini." Jawabnya sambil menerawang ke jendela di hadapannya.

"Oh." Tenten hanya bisa berkomentar pendek mengenai hal ini.

"_What should I do?_" ia kembali menghela nafas putus asa.

Tenten memandang sahabatnya dengan prihatin, ia tahu Temari bukanlah gadis sentimentil yang mudah resah tentang laki-laki. Akan tetapi dengan semua permasalahan ini siapa pun pasti akan frustasi, apalagi jika ayahmu adalah seorang Kazekage yang pasti lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga daripada alasan putrinya.

"Hei Temari ambil bagian termudahnya saja, bukankah kau bilang Itachi yang akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi kau bisa kembali lagi pada Shikamaru kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu, Tenten?" serunya kesal.

"Sudahlah percayakan saja semua padanya, _he is The Prodigy Itachi, don't you remember_?"

"Tapi..."

"_Take it easy girl_, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai tertarik pada Itachi."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Temari dengan cepat membantah dugaan Tenten.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah." Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi.

"Ceritalah, Temari." desaknya

"Keadaan berubah menjadi tak terkendali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Calon tunangan yang mencintaiku ingin membatalkan rencana pertunangan, ibunya yang sudah menganggap aku seperti putrinya sendiri, adiknya yang tidak menyukaiku, dan keluarga mantan pacar yang membenciku, memangnya aku bisa kembali padanya?"

"Dia membencimu?" Tenten terkejut mendengar fakta yang diutarakan Temari.

"Siapa? Sasuke? Begitulah. Kemarin saat menjemputnya terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menusuk, Ha~ sayang sekali padahal menurutku dia terlihat manis."

"Hentikan. Sekarang bukan saatnya sifat _shotacon_-mu itu kambuh, Temari."

"Pasti Sasuke mendukung keputusan Itachi, lalu bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?"  
>"Wah ini memang benar-benar masalah berat kalau seperti itu."<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" ujarnya setengah kesal.

oOo

Temari seperti sudah pasrah pada nasibnya ketika masuk ke ruangan di hadapannya, saat ini Itachi akan menjalankan rencananya tempo hari. Nasibnya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa langkah ke depan, entah apa yang akan diperbuat ayahnya jika ia mengacaukan semua rencana keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku yang telah disusun matang-matang.

Ia merasakan pening akibat pasokan udara yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis di sekitarnya ketika melihat Itachi berada di ruangan yang baru ia masuki.

Temari sadar mata Itachi mengikuti setiap langkahnya dalam diam, ia harus berkonsentarsi penuh agar bisa melangkah dengan wajar, akan sangat menyebalkan jika ia tiba-tiba jatuh terjerembab di depan Itachi karena ia begitu gugup ditatap dengan intens oleh pria itu. Dengan membulatkan semua tekadnya ia berusaha membalas tatapan Itachi, ada sebersit rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata onyx itu, tatapan matanya begitu tajam seakan langsung menembus hatinya.

Sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar dari seberang tempatnya membuatnya menyudahi kontak mata dengan Itachi, begitu juga dengan pria itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Temari segera memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika melihat Uchiha Mikoto menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Iya, Ob... Kaa-san." Ia segera meralat ucapannya ketika melihat kerutan di dahi wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Karura-san? Jika Temari memanggilku seperti itu?" Mikoto bertanya pada wanita di sebelah Temari.

"Tentu saja, aku menyadari hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar percakapan dua wanita itu, sekilas ia melirik Itachi, yang sedang menuang chivas ke gelas yang dipegangnya.

'Apa tidak apa-apa ia minum sebelum perutnya terisi sesuatu?' batinnya sambil terus mengamati Itachi yang duduk di single sofa.

"Kau harus sedikit bersabar padanya." Temari sontak menoleh dengan terkejut ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbisik padanya.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Temari, "Dia itu kaku dan membosankan sama seperti pria-pria Uchiha pada umumnya, tapi putraku itu sangat menghargai wanita, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Temari untuk bisa memprosesnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda ia mengerti pada wanita itu.

'Juga keras kepala.' Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat Itachi.

oOo

Makan malam terasa begitu menyiksa bagi Temari, setiap suapan terasa seperti karet bagi, susah sekali untuk ia potong atau kunyah. Belum lagi tenggorokannya yang terasa menyempit sehingga sulit baginya untuk menelan. Sulit untuk bisa makan dengan benar bila ada yang terus-menerus menatapmu dengan penuh kebencian. Belum lagi harus tetap waspada pada Itachi, setiap ia akan membuka mulutnya maka ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua pada dirinya. Ia belum siap untuk mengacaukan segalanya saat ini.

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, para orang tua terlibat dalam percakapan ringan dan ia tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan mereka, jadi setelah berpamitan ke toilet ia tetap berada di luar tidak ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau masih di luar?"

Temari menoleh dan melihat Itachi tengah mengamatinya dari belakang.

Tanpa menjawab ia kembali menatap kolam ikan di hadapannya, ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan pria itu saat ini.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Temari memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu pasti wanita itu masih marah pada dirinya. Sejak saat ia datang ke rumahnya sampai usai makan malam ia selalu mencoba menghindari tatapan matanya, ia juga mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia membuka mulutnya.

'Apa ia begitu khawatir dengan perkataanku tempo hari?'

Temari sedikit bergidik ketika angin malam menerpa dirinya, ia otomatis menggosok lengannya agar merasa sedikit hangat. Tapi percuma saja saat ia memakai gaun _sleeveless_, sehingga angin malam langsung menusuk kulitnya.

"Eh?" Temari merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi lengannya.

"Ini sudah hampir musim gugur kenapa kau memakai baju tanpa lengan seperti ini?"

Temari langsung cemberut ketika tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, rasa hangat yang menutupi lengannya berasal dari jaket yang dipakaikan ke bahunya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau makan malam kalian adalah barbeque outdoor seperti ini?" Ia merasa tidak terima ia disalahkan karena informasi yang tidak jelas dari ibunya.

"Itu bukan alasan, sekarang kita masuk saja."

"Tunggu kau tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang kan?" Temari menahan lengan Itachi yang sudah akan berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

"Pertimbangkan sekali lagi, Itachi." Ia makin menguatkan cengkeramannya di lengan Itachi. "Aku mohon." Ia kembali memohon ketika Itachi tidak menanggapi permintaan sebelumnya.

Temari hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas putus asa ketika Itachi tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan sekarang setiap langkahnya membawanya semakin dekat ke dalam kemurkaan ayahnya.

Ia sadar sekarang adalah kesempatan sempurna untuk mengungkapkan semua rencananya, semua anggota kedua keluarga tengah berkumpul, tetapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang memberatkannya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Matanya kembali mengamati Temari yang tengah resah dalam duduknya, 'Ini saat yang tepatkah?' sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terulang di otaknya.

Temari duduk dalam gelisah pikirinnya kembali berputar ke beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke sebelum ia mengikuti Itachi ke dalam rumah.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Temari akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menegurnya karena dari tadi hanya tatapan tidak mengenakkan yang ia dapat dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di bandara kau selalu menatapku dengan tidak suka."

Lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya, "Kau yakin itu pertemuan pertama kita? Apa sekarang seleramu berubah?"

"Apa?" Temari terpaksa menanyakan kembali karena ia sungguh tidak menyangka perkataan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke setelah sekian lama.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu reputasimu, _Shotacon Girl_?"

Temari hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, entah kenapa sebutan itu terasa sangat merendahkan baginya meskipun tidak sekali ini saja ia mendengarnya. Tetapi yang lebih membingungkan darimana Sasuke tahu mengenai predikatnya itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa memangnya? Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak, tapi apa kau pikir kakakku masih mau denganmu?" jawabnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

'Ya, Sasuke kau boleh saja tersenyum, karena aku bertekad akan menjadi yang paling akhir tersenyum hari ini.'

"Itu tidak masalah. Asal kau tahu saja, kakakmu sudah tahu dan seperti yang kau lihat ia masih denganku sekarang."

Temari melenggang pergi, ia terus melangkah dengan anggun, senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang wajahnya perlahan memucat.

'Tersenyum paling akhir? Yah tentu saja, kecuali apa yang akan Itachi katakan sebentar lagi.' Batinnya kecut.

oOo

"Itachi..." Temari berusaha mengembalikan perhatian pria itu pada dirinya

"Hm." Kembali jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Astaga. Bisakah kau perhatikan aku sebentar saja." Ia mengambil Playbook yang dipegang Itachi. "5 menit. Tidak, hanya 2 menit. 2 menit, oke? Lalu kau bisa kembali pada Playbookmu ini."

"Ada apa?" Itachi menyerah pada kemauan keras gadis di hadapannya

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Otou-sama kan?"

Itachi melirik Temari sesaat lalu meneguk espresso-nya, "Hm, mungkin."

"Kenapa mungkin?" tanyanya mendesak

"Lalu? Memangnya apa yang kau mau?"

"Mauku? Tentu saja kau tidak mengatakannya."

"Oke."

"Apa?" ia sedikit tidak mempercayai pendengarannya karena dengan mudahnya Itachi menyetujui permintaannya.

"Ya Sabaku Temari aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada keluarga kita, puas?"

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, senyum lebar merekah di bibir indahnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Perkataaan Itachi yang mampu menghapus kebahagiaan di wajah Temari.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan waspada.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi." Temari hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung ketika mendengar hal yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

"Kalau kau menangis lagi, tidak hanya orang tua kita saja yang akan mendengar pembatalan pertunangan kita. Aku juga akan menyeret kau dan Nara Shikamaru ke hadapan kedua orang tuamu agar menikahkan kalian berdua."

"Kenapa?" suaranya tercekat seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Karena mungkin hanya dia saja yang bisa membahagiakanmu." Itachi menatap langsung ke bola mata _dark green _Temari.

Temari hanya bisa terdiam memandang Itachi, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdesir mendengar kesungguhan Itachi. Tidak ada yang benar-benar memikirkan kebahagiaannya sampai detik ini, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Alasan ia tetap mempertahankan rencana pertunangannya dengan Itachi semata-mata hanya karena ia takut pada kemarahan ayahnya. Tetapi kenapa pria di hadapannya ini sampai begitu jauh memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya. Temari mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya dalam mata Itachi, mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di balik manik hitam itu, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Temari dengan tiba-tiba memutus _eye contact_-nya dengan Itachi.

Pesona mata itu terlalu kuat untuknya, _she got strange feeling_.

"Itu Sasuke." Suara Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Temari otomatis melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Itachi, di kejauhan ia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyukaiku." Temari menyuarakan isi hatinya pada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Kau tidak melihat cara dia memandangku? Dia terlihat..." Temari berhenti sejenak memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas, "Entahlah membenciku tapi juga ada kemarahan di matanya."

"Mungkin karena kalian belum terlalu kenal." Itachi mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Tapi.." perkataannya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah sampai di meja mereka.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Itachi, Temari mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya dan hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari Sasuke.

'_See_? Aku tidak akan bermanis-manis lagi denganmu, Bocah.' Batin Temari sebal.

"Hei, bagaiman kalau kita mengadakan _double date_?" Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur kaku sejak kedatangan Sasuke.

"_Double date_? Dengan siapa? Tenten?" Temari mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung ketika mendengar usul yang menurutnya aneh, meskipun ia tahu Itachi cukup akrab dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak. Kita berdua dan juga Sasuke bersama pacarnya."

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Tidak heran." Jawab Temari seenaknya.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang ada gadis yang kau sukai disini, sekarang kau sudah pulang, ajaklah dia kencan." Itachi menjawab dengan sabar sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan aura perang yang dikeluarkan adik dan calon tunangannya.

Sesaat tangan Sasuke yang hendak meminum espresso-nya terhenti, Temari bisa menangkap raut kekagetan di wajah tampannya, tapi dengan cepat ia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan memasang wajah datarnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Aniki."

"Hei kenapa kau kasar sekali pada kakakmu."

Entah mengapa Temari yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi tetap tenang tidak terpancing sedikitpun, sepertinya pria itu sudah kebal dengan berbagai tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa harus kau yang marah?"

"Itu tidak sopan, bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu pada yang lebih tua."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang, baik dulu atau pun nanti tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahku atau Anikiku, apapun statusmu."

"Ah ternyata itu masalahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan _brother complex_-mu itu. Kalian selalu bersama sejak kecil juga dekat satu sama lain, jadi ketika aku tiba-tiba datang, kau merasa panik karena takut aku mengambil semua perhatian kakakmu."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar sepatah kata pun mendengar argumen Temari, ia hanya mencengkeram erat gelas esprsso yang tengah ia pegang.

"Jadi bukan karena aku kan? Siapapun orang yang akan menjadi tunangan kakakmu kau akan bersikap sama, iya kan? Bersikaplah dewasa Sasuke, Itachi tidak akan menjadi _baby sitter_-mu selamanya."

Cengkeraman Sasuke makin erat, kukunya terlihat memutih, matanya penuh kilat kemarahan, "Diam,Temari. Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi tutup mulutmu." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dengan penuh kemarahan.

Temari terkesiap ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke, "Apa aku mengacaukannya?" ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Itachi.

"Tidak. Mungkin kalian memang butuh waktu." Ia berkata menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan Temari.

oOo

"Jadi apa ini artinya ada berita bagus mengingat dengan baik hatinya kau mentraktirku makan siang seperti ini?"

"Ya, begitulah." Temari masih terus meneliti buku menu yang sedang dipegangnya tanpa menatap Tenten.

"Jadi kau berhasil membujuk Itachi untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua."

"Yap."

"_Well_, selamat kalau begitu. Sepertinya yang harus aku lakukan adalah duduk santai dan menunggu undangan pertunangan kalian saja."

"Terserah kau saja." Ia berkata acuh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa kau sudah berhasil mengambil hati calon adik iparmu itu?"

Temari mengembuskan nafas panjang ketika teringat masih ada ganjalan dalam hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Kau tahu?" Temari kini memberi perhatian pada Tenten, "Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke."

"Apa?" tanya Tenten penuh minat.

"Ya, selain fakta bahwa ia penderita _brother complex _akut, dia mengatakan bahwa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Dan kau tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya?" Tenten mulai menginterograsi layaknya detektif handal.

Temari mengangguk

"Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum di bandara kemarin?"

Temari kembali mengangguk.

"Kau yakin dia bukan salah satu pria yang pernah kau goda, lalu kau campakkan begitu saja, makanya dia begitu membencimu."

"Hei... kalau memang benar aku pernah menggodanya, aku tidak akan mencampakkannya. Karena sebenarnya ia sungguh manis dengan sifat ketus dan pemarahnya itu."

"Fokus, Temari, fokus. Oke?"

"Oke." Ia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ingat-ingat sekali lagi."

Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika sekali lagi Temari menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya ingatan sedikit pun tentang Sasuke.

"Oke, kita menyerah saja. Mungkin memang dia hanya mengada-ada, sekedar untuk mengintimidasimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Temari mengeluarkan ekspresi cerianya hari ini.

"Setelah ini kita ke toko kaset ya, ada CD yang ingin kubeli."

"Oke."

oOo

Temari menyapukan matanya ke deretan CD di hadapannya, sesekali ia mengambil CD untuk membaca daftar track CD tersebut. Disampingnya Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi bedanya gadis itu sudah menemukan beberapa CD yang ingin ia beli. Setelah beberapa saat Temari segera menjadi bosan dengan aktifitasnya itu, ia memtuskan berjalan mendahului Tenten, siapa tahu di rak lain ia mendapat CD yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sesampainya di rak seberang, Temari tidak lantas meneliti deretan CD dihadapannya. Matanya terpaku pada objek di hadapannya, sekitar 50 meter di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang sepertinya jug sedang mencari CD, dan dengan tiba-tiba mood Temari langsung menjadi buruk mengingat pertemuan terkhir mereka yang kacau.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" sebuah tepukan di bahunya memaksa ia untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?"

Seperti yang sudah ia duga Tenten mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kau lihat pria memakai kemeja putih di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang sering kita bicarakan selama ini."

Tenten yang melihat ke arah yangditunjukkan Temari langsung membelalakkan matanya, "_Oh My God_."

"Yeah, _Oh My God_." Temari memutar bola matanya.

"_No, seriously_, Temari. _You're in big trouble now._"

"_Yeah of course_." Kata Temari keras kepala, msaih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya.

Tenten dengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahunya dan membalik tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Kau ingat pesta Halloween di Las Vegas 2 tahun lalu."

Temari mengiyakan, sedikit ragu-ragu dengan ingatannya.

"Pria itu adalah pria yang kau cium saat kau kalah taruhan dengan kami." Temari membelalakkan matanya dengan horor. "Ya, pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

To be Continued...

Author's Note:

Hoho yang kemarin mau SasuTema, ayo merapat...

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, baik yang sekedar lewat ataupun yang sudah review. Kiss n hug satu-satu buat reader yang sudah review XOXO .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

Suara musik yang terus berdentum di sekelilingnya membuat telinganya berdengung dan kepalanya sakit, tetapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menyeruak lautan manusia di _dance floor_. Ketika perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis, ia hentikan langkahnya untuk mengamati pria di seberangnya. Sendirian, tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, terlihat rapuh dan kuat pada saat bersamaan. Ia mengobservasi lebih lanjut, rambut gelapnya ditata dengan model spike, kemeja hitamnya kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Matanya menyusuri wajah tampan itu, ia menaksir bahwa pria itu tidak lebih tua dari dirinya. Ia terus memandangi pria itu, sampai akhirnya pria itu menoleh dan keduanya bertatapan.

Sesaat ia merasa bahwa ia sedang diamati oleh seseorang, dan benar saja ketika ia menoleh, di seberangnya berdiri seorang wanita di tengah kerumunan manusia yang tengah melenggak-lenggokkan badannya di _dance floor_. Wanita itu terlihat bercahaya di antara yang manusia-manusia lainnya yang kini baginya hanya nampak seperti siluet-siluet manusia tanpa bentuk fisik yang jelas. Entah karena alkohol yang sudah ia minum atau memang wanita itu benar-benar mempesona. Ia bahkan hanya bisa terpaku memandangnya ketika wanita itu mendekatinya.

ooo

_**My Shotacon Girl **_

Chapter 5

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Temari terjaga dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang cepat juga keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya, matanya menatap nyalang sekelilingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan sedikit kelegaan di dadanya menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya. Berarti apa yang ia lihat barusan hanya sekedar mimpi, tapi itu semua terasa nyata baginya.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya, mengusap keringat di dahinya, semua yang ada di mimpinya terbayang dengan jelas. Perkataan Tenten kemarin seperti kunci yang membuka memori terkubur itu, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan ataupun hanya sekedar mengingat peristiwa itu.

Kejadian di Las Vegas itu seperti mimpi baginya, antara nyata dan tidak, tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Sekarang semuanya begitu jelas baginya, ketidaksukaan Sasuke pada dirinya memang sangat beralasan.

"Astaga kenapa aku selalu mengacaukan semuanya?" ia mengerang penuh penderitaan mengingat ia baru berhasil membujuk Itachi.

Temari menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang kepalanya pusing memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Potongan-potongan ingatan itu terus berkelabat dalam otaknya, jika tidak ingat ini tengah malam maka ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan itu.

Dengan frustasi ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut, mencoba menghalau bayangan itu masuk ke kepalanya.

oOo

Temari menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menenggak habis moccachino ketiganya. Ia tahu ini tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya, dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia bingung akan penyebab yang menjadi alasan jantungnya berdetak di atas ritme normalnya, karena terlalu banyak kafein di pembuluh darahnya atau karena menunggu seseorang yang tengah ia nanti.

Ia terus bertanya mengapa sampai detik ini dia belum datang, tetapi detik berikutnya ia berharap semoga pria itu tidak datang, entahlah ia sendiri juga bingung dengan dirinya.

ia mulai kesal karena _moccachino _yang ia habiskan tadi tidak hanya berdampak pada ritme jantungnya tapi juga pada kandung kemihnya, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia ingin pergi ke toilet, dan ia menuruti panggilan alam itu, karena tanpa menahan keinginan untuk buang air kecil saja ia sudah gelisah seperti ini dan tentu pembicaraannya dengan pria itu akan lebih menggelisahkan lagi.

Temari menghela nafas lega ketika keinginannya untuk ke toilet sudah terlaksana. Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika melangkah kembali ke mejanya, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang mengisi kursi yang ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan kosong tadi.

Sejenaknya langkahnya terpaku di tempat, ia bimbang untuk melanjutkan langkahnya karena sejujurnya ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya, tetapi harga dirinya melarang ia dicap sebagai pengecut jika sampai ia kabur dari situasi canggung ini. Maka dengan berat hati ia memerintahkan otaknya untuk kembali berjalan mendekati mejanya.

" Kau sudah lama?" sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi yang sangat basi menurut Temari, tapi apa daya hanya kalimat itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil tetap mengaduk _espresso_-nya.

Ketidakpedulian pria di hadapannya membuat nyalinya makin ciut untuk mengatakan maksudnya mengajak ia bertemu.

Lama berselang kedua insan itu tidak ada yan berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan, seolah menikmati keheningan 'aneh' yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Hal ini semakin membuat Temari resah, memanggilnya untuk datang kesini saja sudah membutuhkan perjuangan tersendiri dan sekarang pria itu membuatnya semakin sulit dengan hanya bersikap diam.

"Sa..Sasuke." panggilnya sedikit terbata-bata, ia heran sejak kapan dirinya punya penyakit gagap.

"Apa?" kata pertamanya sepanjang siang ini akhirnya keluar juga.

Ditatap langsung oleh si bungsu Uchiha tidak lantas membuat dirinya dengan mudah mengungkapkan maksud pertemuan mereka.

Akan tetapi dia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini juga.

"Aku sudah ingat kejadian di Las Vegas 2 tahun lalu." Dengan suara yang semakin mengecil Temari merasa dirinya tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke, maka ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Seolah ada petir yang menggelegar di siang hari yang cerah, perkataan wanita di depannya membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Dari semua ide yang terlintas di kepalanya tidak terlintas sedikitpun bahwa kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu menjadi alasan Temari memanggil dirinya. Ia berpikir Temari, calon tunangan kakaknya akan kembali mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan mengapa ia tidak menyukainya atau malah mengganti strateginya dengan mencoba mengambil hatinya dengan mentraktirnya kopi siang ini.

Tapi semua pertahanan yang telah ia pasang hancur seketika mendengar kalimat dari wanita itu. Sebuah kejadian yang seolah membuatnya berada di neraka dan surga sekaligus, ia masih ingat bahwa seminggu penuh setelah kejadian itu ia terus kembali datang ke pub itu, berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita misterius yang berhasil menawan hatinya. Dengan harapan yang meluap ia pergi mendatangi pub itu atau pub-pub lain di sekitarnya, tapi setiap malam ia harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena tak pernah ia dapat berjumpa dengan wanita yang dipanggil Temari oleh teman-temannya.

Ia sudah pasrah pada takdirnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba ada berita menggemparkan dari kakaknya yang tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Awalnya ia senang mendengar berita itu, karena berarti kakaknya sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi kebahagiaan itu menjadi bumerang baginya ketika ia membaca berita itu dan menyadari siapa yang tengah berciuman dengan kakaknya.

_Deja vu_

Atau entah apa namanya ketika ia melihat foto kakaknya, ia seperti melihat dirinya di Las Vegas 2 tahun lalu. Amarahnya tersulut ketika mendengar kabar pertunangannya kakak dan wanita misteriusnya, ia langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya kembali ke Jepang, apakah akan ikut bahagia melihat pertunangan kakaknya atau ingin meminta penjelasan dari wanita itu. Ia terus memikirkannya sampai ia melihat ibunya dan calon kakak iparnya tengah berbincang akrab menunggu kedatangannya di bandara, dan hatinya seperti dihempas ketika wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengenali dirinya.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba wanita di hadapannya mengungkit masalah itu ketika ia sudah berusaha menata hatinya mencoba melupakan kejadian Las Vegas.

Ia menatap wanita yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, batinnya berperang akan reaksi yang akan diberikan atas pengakuannya.

Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampannya.

Jika memang ia harus kalah setidaknya ia telah berusaha mendapatkan cintanya.

"Lalu?"

Temari sontak mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengenalimu sebelumnya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan kegeraman yang menjalar di tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab telah membawa pergi hatinya.

"Jadi bisakah kita melupakan semuanya dan kembali dari awal, bagaimanapun kita akan menjadi keluarga. Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Sabaku Temari." Ia berkata dengan ramah dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Ia melihat tangan yang terulur di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Jadi kau sangat ingin bertunangan dengan kakakku?" ia bertanya tanpa menutupi nada sinis di kalimatnya.

Temari masih memproses pertanyaan itu ketika secara tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup, jika tidak ada meja diantara mereka ia pasti sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Jika kau bisa bertunangan dengan kakakku karena insiden ciuman itu, menurutmu bagaimana denganku?"

Temari hanya bisa mematung ketika telapak tangan Sasuke mulai membelai wajahnya, "Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu berciuman denganmu?"

oOo

Temari seperti orang linglung ketika mendapati dirinya disapa dengan ramah oleh wanita di hadapannya, ia tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu, tapi entah mengapa wanita itu sangat mengenal dirinya. Ia meneliti lebih lanjut dimana ia sekarang berada dan jantungnya mencelos ketika ia melihat sebuah simbol.

Kipas tradisional Jepang dengan warna merah dan putih. Lambang Uchiha.

Rupanya tanpa ia sadari, setelah bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kafe kakinya melangkah ke kantor Uchiha Corp.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan, setelah kabur dari adiknya sekarang ia berada di kantor kakaknya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengadukan kelakuan Sasuke, bisa-bisa Itachi salah paham dan semakin memperunyam keadaan. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mencari tempat yang bisa menyamankan hatinya setelah terguncang akibat kejadian di kafe tadi, dan tanpa ia sadari tempat inilah yang ia datangi.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-sama, Temari-sama?" sapa seorang resepsionis.

Tidak ingin terlihat tolol maka dengan berat hati ia mengangguk mengiyakan, lagipula tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi calon tunangannya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Silahkan langsung naik ke kantor beliau."

Bahkan resepsionis itu tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan apakah ia sudah membuat janji temu dengan Itachi, status calon tunangan Uchiha Itachi saja sudah membuat dirinya mendapatkan _privilege_ seperti ini.

Seperti sebelumnya ia juga langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh sekertaris Itachi meskipun yang bersangkutan sedang mengikuti rapat mingguan bersama para manajernya.

Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Itachi yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih sangat berkesan modern dan minimalis. Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah pigura di meja Itachi, dari tempat duduknya sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat foto siapa yang dipajang.

Tangannya terulur mengambil pigura itu dan entah mengapa ada sebersit kekecewaan ketika menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang ada bersama Itachi di foto itu. Ia tertawa mengejek dirinya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, memangnya siapa dirinya sehingga Itachi harus memajang fotonya.

Melihat foto Sasuke bersama Itachi memaksanya mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami dengan pria itu. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, mulanya ia berpikir dengan menyadari kesalahannya maka hubungannya bersama dengan Sasuke bisa terbarui dan ia bisa dengan tenang masuk ke keluarga Uchiha, tapi apa yang terjadi di kafe tadi menghapus semua rencananya.

Ia terus memandangi foto Sasuke tanpa menyadari Itachi yang dengan antusias masuk ke ruangannya setelah sekertarisnya memberi tahu siapa tamunya.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" ia berjalan mendekati Temari yang duduk membelakangi pintu, matanya sempat melihat ketika Temari dengan sedikit gelagapan mengembalikan pigura ke tempat semula.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sibuk. Mungkin lain kali saja."

Itachi melihat sekilas ke pigura yang ada di mejanya, hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa yang sebenarnya dipandang Temari, dirinya ataukah adiknya, yang sepertinya menjadi tipe kesukaan wanita _Shotacon_, istilah yang dipakai Temari untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan?" Itachi tersenyum ketika Temari menggeleng, "Oke, ayo kita makan bersama."

oOo

Itachi tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya dirinya terkejut, seperti saat ini ketika ia berpikir diajak makan siang di restoran tetapi ia malah diajak ke taman dan menikmati makanan-makanan yang dijajakan di tepi jalan taman.

Ia tidak kecewa sama sekali, malah ia senang karena pria itu selalu membuat dirinya mencoba hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Seperti saat ini ia makan takoyaki sambil berdiri yang apabila ia lakukan di rumahnya pasti sudah membuat ibunya murka.

"Kau pernah ke taman ini sebelumnya?"

"Belum." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang bisa Temari berikan ketika mulutnya masih penuh dengan takoyaki.

Itachi tersenyum melihat antusiasme Temari tentang pilihan tempatnya, awalnya ia ragu apakah wanita itu akan menyukainya atau tidak. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia mengajak Temari ke restoran seperti pasangan umumnya, tapi ia sangat ingin mengajak seseorang yang ia anggap spesial ke tempat favoritnya ini.

"Aku selalu ke taman ini setiap musim." Ia berkata sambil memandang dedaunan yang gugur tertiup angin.

"Sepanjang tahun?" Itachi mengangguk, "Untuk apa?"

"Memotret, pemandangan tiap musim mempunyai keindahan tersendiri, aku suka mengabadikan momen-momen itu. Pelangi setelah hujan pada saat musim panas, saat tunas-tunas bunga bermekaran di musim semi dan daun-daun keemasan ini bukankah indah?" tunjuknya pada sebuah pohon yang seluruh daunnya sudah menguning.

Temari memandang sekelilingnya, "Ya, ini indah sekali." Jawabnya.

Sebuah jeritan anak kecil ketika balonnya terbang dibawa angin, membuat Temari reflek maju menangkap balon hijau itu ketika terbang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Anak kecil itu dengan riang berlari ke arah Temari ketika menyadari bahwa kakak perempuan yang baik hati itu telah membantunya menangkap balon yang dibelikan ibunya.

"Terima kasih, nee-chan." Bocah kecil itu tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang tanggal di depan.

"Iya, hati-hati dengan balonnya. Anginnya kencang, jika tidak kau pegang erat, nanti akan terbang lagi." Katanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut bocah kecil itu, Temari sungguh gemas dengannya.

Hatinya seperti tersengat listrik ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka semula.

Itachi tersenyum melihat keakraban Temari dengan bocah kecil yang baru saja ia temui, pemandangan itu sungguh indah. Sungguh ingin hatinya mengabadikan momen itu dalam jepretan lensanya tapi sayang ia tidak membawa kameranya.

Waktu seperti berhenti bagi Temari ketika melihat senyuman bahagia Itachi, entah hanya halusinasinya, wajah calon tunangannya begitu bercahaya dengan senyuman itu. Sangat menyilaukan matanya, belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakan terkena sapuan angin, menambah ketampanan di wajah Itachi.

Temari segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ia terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba karena ritme jantungnya menjadi tidak normal.

Senyum Itachi pudar ketika melihat Temari mengalihkan tatapan dari dirinya. Ia langsung bergegas mendekati wanita itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti..Tidak, mataku kemasukan debu." Ujarnya berkilah.

Nafas Temari langsung tersendat ketika Itachi mengangkat dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meniup mata Temari yang dipercaya Itachi kemasukan debu tadi.

"Sudah baikan, terima kasih." Jawabnya gugup.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan berdampingan menyusuri taman.

oOo

Sasuke memandang bintang di langit dengan perasaan hampa, ia teringat kejadian siang hari tadi.

Ia melihat Temari dan kakaknya di taman dan itu semakin membuatnya terluka.

Awalnya ia mengikuti Temari hanya sekedar memastikan keselamatannya, karena ia meninggalkan kafe dengan terguncang. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu pergi ke kantor kakaknya. Ia menunggu di depan kantor lalu setengah jam kemudian ia melihat Temari dan Itachi pergi bersama, dan itu semakin membuatnya penasaran akan pergi kemana mereka berdua.

Jika benar apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini bahwa kedua orang itu tidak terikat hubungan cinta ketika insisden di _night club itu _terjadi, maka ia harus memastikan sendiri bagaimana interaksi Temari dan kakaknya jika tidak berada di lingkup keluarga mereka dengan begitu setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan bersama Temari.

Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi mematahkan semua hipotesanya, mungkin memang benar awalnya mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, namun ia yakin benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya.

Matanya terasa berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat tatapan penuh cinta dari kakaknya kepada wanita yang dicintainya, sungguh ia ingin kakaknya bahagia, tetapi tidakkah ia juga berhak bahagia.

Selama 2 tahun ini hari demi hari berlalu tanpa ada sedetik pun ia melupakan Temari, bahkan ketika ia berhasil membohongi dirinya untuk mengenyahkan wanita itu dari pikirannya, senyum dan tawanya selalu masih membuat hatinya bergetar. Namun sayang bukan ia yang menjadi penyebab senyum Temari, ia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan dua sejoli itu memupuk cinta mereka. Seandainya dirinya yang menjadi alasan bagi senyum wanita.

Tanpa mengetahui hatinya yang terluka, kakaknya dengan semangat menceritakan detail, kencannya dengan Temari. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa tanpa diberi tahu pun ia sudah tahu, karena ia ada ada di taman itu juga tadi siang.

Tidakkah wanita itu menyadari keinginannya, hanya sekali, sekali saja lihatlah dia layaknya seorang pria. Bukan sebagai orang yang mengancam hubungan dengan Itachi.

Ya, ia tahu dengan benar bahwa keinginannya itu tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak berarti bagi Temari, karena siapa yang bisa kebal terhadap pesona kakaknya.

Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti bintang yang tengah ia pandangi sekarang? Hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama kakaknya.

Akankah Temari tahu perasannya?

To be continued...

Author's note:

Halo minna-san

Tidak banyak note kali ini selain berharap semoga fic ini masih diminati dan terus direview.

Enjoy it.

Best regards,

Nadeshiko Ama


End file.
